In the field of archery, it is conventional practice to mount a peep sight on the bowstring, and to keep the sight in proper rotational alignment for accurate sighting of the target by the archer. It is difficult, however, to achieve precise rotational alignment of the peep sight, particularly with sights which are mounted between strands of the bowstring, and to maintain the alignment during a full draw.
The object of this invention is to provide an improved peep sight which is easy to install and precisely locatable on the bowstring. In addition, the unique design of the peep sight provides increased natural light to both sides of the sight hole.
In the exemplary embodiment, the peep sight is of two piece construction, with an inner piece or section being slidably receivable in a sideways direction within an outer piece or section. The sections are adapted to come together from opposite sides of the bowstring in a direction perpendicular to the latter, and in such a way as to sandwich the bowstring between the two sections. More specifically, the bowstring is moved laterally out of alignment with the longitudinal centerline of the bowstring, but retained within the peep sight, so as to insure alignment of the sight hole with the bowstring centerline. This is achieved by providing a groove on an interior side of the inner section of the peep sight, so that the bowstring is captured in the groove as the inner section moves into interfitting engagement with the outer section. More specifically, the groove is located in the free end of a transversely oriented stem, ahead of the sight hole in the direction of assembly/installation. After the two sections are interengaged along the bowstring, a fastening pin is inserted into aligned holes in the inner and outer sections.
Another feature of the invention lies in the provision for increased natural light on both sides of the sight hole. This is achieved by a beveled surface surrounding the sight hole which is formed in the inner section. A larger opening in the outer section aligns with the sight hole when the two sections are assembled, with a beveled surface surrounding the larger opening forming a continuation of the beveled surface surrounding the sight hole. These surfaces are tapered at an angle of about thirty degrees in all directions from the center axis of the hole (relative to a plane through the center of the peep sight separating the peep sight into front and rear halves), thereby enabling about 120.degree. of natural light to reach the sight hole on each side thereof. The same configuration is provided on the opposite of the sight hole, thereby providing the same amount of light to the opposite side of the sight hole. As a result, better sighting is possible and low-light shooting time is extended.
The two piece assembly also facilitates quick and accurate installation without need for a bowpress, and since the peep sight is usable from either side, the amount of turning required in the event of bowstring twist is reduced.
In its broadest aspects, therefore, the present invention thus relates to a peep sight device for a bowstring comprising a pair of interengaged inner and outer sections and including a sight hole surrounded by beveled surfaces on both sides thereof having a degree of taper such that substantially about 120.degree. of natural light is available to the sight hole on each of two opposite sides of the device.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a peep sight device for a bowstring comprising a pair of interengaged inner and outer sections, the inner section having a sight hole formed therein and an adjacent groove for diverting a portion of the bowstring away from a longitudinal axis of the bowstring, thereby enabling the sight hole to lie on the longitudinal axis.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.